Sky Riders
by BakudanNeko
Summary: Tsuna lived a completly normal life until a The Captain of the pirate crew that goes by the name, Reborn of the Vongola kidnaps him and forces him to fight along side them to protect whats precious to him.
1. Chapter 1

In a world where the world is just a ball of water where all land is underwater and everybody lives on giant boats, or if your rich enough you live on a floating island in the sky.

On one of these boats there live a fourteen year old boy named Tsuna that lives with his mother, goes to school, and basically lives like a normal boy. Except he's not good at alot of things. But, now Tsuna is feeling uneasy as he walks to his house.

"What is going on?" Tsuna thought. He looked around and everything looked normal as he walks through the market place. He felt like he was being watched by someone, and he didn't know if he was going crazy or it was just paranoia. What ever it is it's giving him a bad feeling in his stomach.

He looked around again and he makes eye contact with some that gave him a shiver up his spine. The person that locked eyes with him ran away into the alley way.

He picks up his pace.

He looks around again. That feeling in his stomach is getting worse to the point that it was causing pain for him. He picks up his pace again, now running.

He made it to his home where that feeling was going away, feeling relieved he went into his house only to get a cloth slapped on to his face with a hand keeping the back of his head still. Tsuna struggled and tried to turn his head only to fall unconscious.

-LINE BREAK-

Tsuna starts to wake up he was in a pretty comfy bed and fell back asleep. That's when his eyes shot open and sat up from the bed and looked around the room, " Where am I? He asked himself.

He got off the bed and headed to the door opening it into a hallway, he peeked out looking around for people he ran silently looking for the exit avoiding people on board, until he tripped.

"What was that?" Tsuna heard nearby. "He got out!" Tsuna stumbled to his feet and started running away from the people, "Stop!" He got outside only to see that he was on a floating island on a bridge connecting it to another smaller island. He saw a wire connecting it to a boat down below.

"Come back!" He runs toward the wire and he felt a sharp pain on his neck his body was going numb he fell forward nearly falling off if he wasn't caught by the two that were chasing him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is he awake yet?"

"No, he hasn't. Do you want me to wake him up?"

"No, leave him be and keep an eye on him."

Tsuna woke up dazed and confused after what happened and he turned his head to a girl sitting next to his bed that has brown hair in a ponytail sewing something.

"Hahi?" She looked up at him, "You're awake!" She smiled. She put the clothing into a basket merrily humming a tune.  
While she's putting away her stuff Tsuna rubs the back of his neck that had a bandage over it. He tried getting up but the soreness in his neck stopped him, "Owww"

He looked up to see the girl peeking her head out the door and closed it immediately hurrying back to her seat with a smile, "This is so exciting. I can't believe we got a new member." Her eyes were sparkling with glee. "By the way my name is Haru. Whats yours?"

"Tsuna." He replied, "Ugh." He winced as he sat up.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, where am I anyway?" He looked around the room.

"You're on the Vongola Pirate Ship."

"...Vongola.. PIRATE SHIP! Ow!" He rubbed his neck, "Why am I here? What could the Vongola want with me? I didn't do anything wrong?" He turned to Haru, "Did I do something wrong?" He started to feel panicked.

"Well, I only make the clothing so I'm not really involved with the decision making. But Reborn wanted to make you a member so he told me to make your clothing." She said.

"Why? I don't have any talent a pirate group could possibly want?"

"I don't know?" She shrugged, "We just listen to what Reborn says because he's the Captain of this ship."

"Haru." The door creaked open, "Hm? So he woke up." The man wearing a suit with a top hat came in.

"Yeah, he just woke up, right now."

"Haru, are you finished with his clothing?" He asked.

"No, I still need to make his pants." She showed him the unfinished pants, "Should I leave?" She ask.

"No, you can continue working, I'm just going to have a short conversation with him." She nodded and moved off to the table to continue her work.

"So, how are you feeling?" The man asked.

"F-fine." Tsuna felt intimidated by the mans stare, "Is this the man Haru was talking about?" Tsuna thought to himself.

"Haru must have told you who I am so there is no need for an introduction." Tsuna looked up at the man, "I'll get straight to the point. We have a special mount that we use for flying and we can't seem to find the specific person that could ride it. We, the Vongola are also in need of a new rider. And that's where you come in." He pointed at Tsuna.

Tsuna fumbled his word, "B-but what if I don't know how to use it. I don't even want to fight."

"In return." Reborn cut Tsuna off, "Your family is quiet poor isn't it? Your house is in a city that gets raided by pirates daily, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Tsuna admitted.

"I left some of my men to protect your mother against oncoming pirate attack. So do we have a deal? You fight with us and we'll give your family protection." He held out his hand.

"But?" Reborn frowned, "How do you know I'm the person that can fly it?"

Reborn smiled, "Instinct." He said, "So do we have a deal?" He held out his hand.

After a few seconds of thinking he took his hand and shook it, "Deal."


End file.
